Consuming Emotions
by Kurai-Juunishi
Summary: My twisted version of Naruto, Sasuke has a twin sister who is in love with Naruto. Both of the Uchiha are wanting to get revenge on their brother, while being hunted by foreign Ninja....Chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do **NOT **own Naruto, or any of the characters besides the ones that I create in this fanfiction.

Note: I change the perspective's from Sasuke to Ren a lot. When it says **Ren** above it, it means it's her perspective. And the same goes for **Sasuke**. When things are said in the character's minds it will be put inbetween –Stuff in head here–. Also, sorry If I get some things wrong, this is my first Naruto Fanfiction. xD

**Consuming Emotions**

**Prologue**

I've always been close to my brother. We used to do everything together. When I was younger, he'd play ninja with me, and teach me fun fighting techniques. He was a ninja in training at that time. He had friends, and even more, a family to come home to. These memories only pain me to think back on now. Itachi was my hero then. I loved him. Even now, I still can't let those memories get passed me. So, I cover them in hatred. And what's worse, are the scars he's left my sister and I. She too, looked up to him. For the things Itachi has done, I can never forgive him. We can't **ever** forgive him. Ren and I left that day, knowing we had only one purpose. We had to destroy the one that destroyed everything we had ever had. So we trained to become elite ninja so that one day, we could fulfill our purpose.

Dark clouds swelled up in the sky overhead the duo. A light breeze blew their raven black hair from side to side gracefully. This was the day they enrolled into the Hidden Leaf Ninja Academy. After weeks of training, studying, and perfecting their fighting techniques, both of the Uchiha twins were ready. They were given papers to sign, and a test to complete, which both of them passed flawlessly. This was where it would all begin. Their futures, hopes, dreams, and destiny's would be decided here.

**Chapter One**

**Ren**

Sasuke has always been the one to look out for me, seeing that I'm a year younger. So it's only natural that he disapproves of all of my boyfriends. Every guy in class seems to have some what of a crush on me. The same goes for Sasuke and all of the girls. I always thought it's probably just another reason us Uchiha are so special. But back to the point, I've never really had a crush on any of the annoying guys that fall for me, except for one; Uzamaki Naruto. He's a little bit of a show off, but not too bad looking when you come down to it. As far as I know, he's been crushing on me ever since he laid eyes on me, but he has another crush too; Haruno Sakura. For this, she is my rival—in love!

I guess I couldn't have picked a better guy to crush on. Sasuke despises Naruto, even more than all of the other guys in class. He doesn't even know that I like him yet!

"Ah! What a nice day!" I stretched my arms towards the sky, as Sasuke and I walked towards the academy.

Sasuke walled silently at her side, as if deep in thought. It was silent for a moment, so silent that all that could be heard were the footsteps of the duo, and the light breeze that sent cherry blossoms dancing through the air. Finally, Sasuke broke the silence.

"Ren, why do you like that idiot Naruto so much?" He said calmly, keeping his gaze fixed at the ground.

Shocked I replied, "S—Sasuke, how did you know about that?"

He looked up at me, "It's not that hard to figure out." For a second his gaze was averted towards the tree.

I sighed, "What is it Sasuke?

"Nothing."

"And in answer to your question, I just do..okay?"

He went back to looking at the ground, "You know we don't have time for this. I can't have you getting involved with someone like that. Okay?"

I stopped walking, and dropped my bag, "Who the hell are you to tell me how to live my life? Sure, we both have the same goal, but I'm not consumed by it!"

I shouted at him, which was followed by me aiming a punch at his chest. He swiftly grabbed my arm before it reached its desired point, and he pulled me up into a hug as I started crying. ( Sasuke has never shown any emotion for anyone except for me since the tragedy.) He knew just as well as I that these thoughts of hatred also consumed me. Was I looking for a way out? Who knows? I pulled away from him and picked up my bag.

"Let's go, we'll be late."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

I'd fully recovered from my dramatic moment on our way to the academy. I was totally ready to tell Naruto how I felt about him. Sasuke and I took our seats in the classroom; I couldn't help but look over at Naruto and wink, all the guys in the class freaked out about this of course. Naruto's face turned bright red. I scribbled something on my piece of paper and whisked it in his direction. The not read:

_**Hey Naruto**_

_**Meet me out by **_

_**the benches after class.**_

_**Ren**_

Sasuke saw what I wrote and glared at me for a split second, then he folded is hands and propped is elbows up on the desk, and stared straight forward. I sighed,

"Sasuke, come on! I want to have fun!" I whispered, my face shining with excitement.

He looked at me and said coolly, "Damn it Ren, just do what you want." He went into his usual state of glaring into a pool of nothingness.

I jumped up in my seat and yelled, "Yes!" just as the bell rang.

"By bro! See you later!" My words faded as I ran out of the room.

**Sasuke**

I remained seated as I watched the happy-go-lucky girl known as my sister run out of the room. I sighed.

"Well, I guess there's not much I can do is there?" I said to myself.

A strange noise came from behind me, "Sasuke."

I turned around quickly, only to find one of the villages Jonin Ninja staring at me. He was an odd one, I could tell right away. The man ran his hand through his messy white hair and spoke,

"Sasuke, I was told to watch over you and your sister a few weeks back. I uncovered something odd, there are some Ninja who seem to have been following you around lately. But of course your aware of this?"

I looked down, "Yea I know. But why is a whole other story."

Kakashi stared at me with a blank expression on his face, "Well, if I were you, I'd keep a closer eye on Ren. If indeed these Ninja are foe, wouldn't they attack a more vulnerable prey? The female perhaps?"

My eyes widened in shock, "Damn it! Why didn't I think of that!"

At that I shot out of the room to the benches where Ren was supposed to meet Naruto. –That idiot Naruto better have not let anything happen. **If** anything happened.. –

Naruto was sitting on the bench, blushing, and awestricken when I got there. He looked at me dumbly, "She kissed me man!" A disgusted look flashed upon my face at the thought of that, but then I quickly remember what I was there for.

"Where is she?" I said as calmly has I could.

Naruto grinned widely, "She said she was going home." At that exact moment I heard a scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do **NOT **own Naruto, or any of the characters besides the ones that I create in this fan fiction.

Note: I change the perspectives from Sasuke to Ren a lot. When it says **Ren** above it, it means it's her perspective. And the same goes for **Sasuke**. When things are said in the character's minds it will be put in between –Stuff in head here–.

**Chapter 3 **

Without hesitation I moved towards the noise. –Damn It! – With caution, I approached the area where I heard Ren scream. –A ninja never puts himself out there, instead he ambushes the foe. Okay! Here goes!– There was a large flash of light. Fire maybe? I saw Ren, just standing there in front of what looked like a Hidden Sound Nin. Everything in me told me to go save her, but I waited, and watched. She had the Fireball Jutsu hand sign still up. She began more hand signs, and seconds later her body had multiplied into 7 others,; a shadow clone jutsu.

I finally decided to go help her out. I couldn't let her have all the fun, now could I? I inched closer, and finally jumped and landed right next to her. She said nothing, and was totally focused only on the Hidden Sound Ninja in front of her. I looked closer only to find the Sharingan in both of her eyes. So that explains it.

"Forgive me Ren. I should have had more faith in you." I muttered.

She did nothing to even acknowledge my presence. Instead she spoke to the one in front of her.

"You have mistaken me for a weakling, you have insulted me, and you will **not** go without pain. You shouldn't judge us Uchiha. Sure I can be carefree, but there is no time I let my guard down. NOW DIE!"

Ren started making some hand signs, when a light chill filled the air. Almost out of no where, Hokage the III appeared, with some select Jonin ninja at his side, including Kakashi.

"I cannot have any foreign ninja be killed here. This would only cause a war between the countries. I'll take it from here Ren." The Hokage Stated.

Ren's sharingan disappeared, "Yes Hokage-Sama, Forgive me." Her long hair swayed to the side as she bowed. The Hokage disappeared along with the other Jonin, all but Kakashi. He walked up to Ren and put his hand on her head kindly,

"We were watching you, and waiting for the right time to step in. I just didn't want to miss that chance to say, that the way you've mastered your Sharingan is amazing. You seem different from all the other students, and I'd like to personally train you, that is, if you're up to it?"

I could see Ren's eyes light up, "Hell yea! Of course! " She then looked over to me.

I nodded, "Do what you want Ren."

"Okay then, but I have to warn you, my training will not be easy." Kakashi half smiled.

"I wasn't expecting anything close to easy, sensei."

I just kind of sat there, listening to their conversation, I was getting sick of it. Finally I spoke up, "Let's go Ren."

"Meet me here, at 6:00 am. Don't be late." And with that my sensei disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do NOT own Naruto, or any of the characters besides the ones that I create in this fanfiction. 

Note: I change the perspective's from Sasuke to Ren a lot. When it says Ren above it, it means it's her perspective. And the same goes for Sasuke. When things are said in the character's minds it will be put in between –Stuff in head here–.

Chapter 4  
Ren   
The cool air bit at every exposed part of my body as I made my way to the meeting place I was appointed to. I hugged myself to try to keep warm, but at this point, the only thing keeping me from freezing was my ambition to fulfill my goal. Everything around me was dark, seeing as the sun hadn't risen yet. I heard a voice echo through the darkness,  
"Shall we get started?" My sensei appeared before me, his silver hair messy, and cocked to the side as usual.

I bowed, "Yes Sensei, I'm ready."

"Well then, to determine where I should begin your training, I want you to spar with me." Kakashi said coolly. "Whether I'll have time to read while fighting you, I don't know." He jumped back and sighed. "Alright, come at me with everything you've got."

I nodded, and then closed my eyes, focusing my chakra. I could feel my energy rushing upwards, closer...closer..., yes! I could feel my blood boil with excitement at the thought of this fight. My whole body pulsed with this indescribable feeling, and I was no longer cold. My eyes opened, revealing red.

I looked over into the only visible eye of my sensei, "Yes sensei, let's begin."

Kakashi was a little taken aback. –So this is the power of a young Uchiha..– "Two can play that game." At that he unveiled his left eye.

My eyes widened at the sight of this, "Sharingan? That is a ketkei genkkai available to only select members of the Uchiha clan!" I will admit I was confused, but this wasn't about to delay this fight. "Fine then."

I ran at him as fast as I could, my eyes glowing red in the still darkness. Before I reached him, I jumped into the air and quickly made some hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I yelled.

Immediately, my body multiplied into 10 exact copies. I reached for my side pocket, and swiftly pulling out a kunai, I threw it, aiming it at Kakashi. My clones did the same. Something wasn't right, and I could tell. Upon impact, my sensei turned into a log.

"Damn it!" I shouted, knowing that I would hit him on my first try. "Where the hell did he go?"

I closed my eyes once more.

–Now sensei, where could you be hiding?–  
My eyes shot open.

–I can see it!–

I focused my chakra to the souls of my feet, and shot up in the air, just missing the kunai knives being thrown at me. I smirked, now knowing his location.

–This could go on for a long time–

And I was right, we went back and forth, attack after attack, hour after hour. Finally my sensei called it quits for the day. I just stood there panting, my Sharingan slowly faded back into my normal eye color.

"I'll admit that you did a lot better than I originally expected Ren. You not once complained, or slowed down due to physical pain. I think with my training, you will become a fine Shinobi. That is all for today. Now go home and get some rest, you've used up a lot of chakra." He turned to leave.

"Oh and don't worry about coming here tomorrow, your performance impressed me enough, so you can stay home and rest. But don't expect this kind of luxury very often."  
I went to respond, but he had already vanished. I turned around and made my way home.

Kakashi 

"I sparred with Ren, and the results were incredible." Kakashi's voice echoed through the dimly lit room, where an old man sat looking into a clear orb.

"If only I could have been there to witness it first hand." A muffled voice responded. "I had certain duties to tend to this morning." 

"Her speed is incredible, and I wonder, if this is the strength of a female Uchiha, then what will it be, compared to a male? Oh how I love the possibilities."

The old man responded coolly, "Uchiha, Sasuke, and Uchiha, Ren have their own special abilities, strengths, and weaknesses. They are both equal in all these areas. There are two possibilities for them Kakashi. Someday, once they have developed to their liking, the pair will leave this village in pursuit of their own goals. Possibly even become enemies with those they love, who try to stop them." 

Kakashi listened to the old man's explanations, staring at the floor, as if deeply emerged in his thoughts.

The muffled voice continued, "The second possibility is that they become our last resort during a time of war. But that is unlikely compared to the first. Keep an eye on them Kakashi, you're dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." Kakashi stepped back into a dark corner of the room, and vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ren

I dragged my tired body up the steps leading to the Uchiha Estate, which was left in our possession.

–Kakashi.. He's a strong ninja.. No doubt a great warrior–

Finally I reached the last step where I stood before a large oak door with a name plate that read "Uchiha". My body felt numb from the hours I'd spent fighting. Even my eyes were strained, and were hard to keep open. I fell on my knees, and then my head fell straight forward into the door. Everything became dark and I could feel myself steadily drifting off into emptiness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke

I sat at the kitchen table as I usually did in the mornings. My elbows propped up, and with my face resting on my folded hands. I awaited Ren's return. I heard an unusual bump at the front door. I sighed, then slowly got up and went to open the door.

"What do you—" my eye twitched. "Uh..Ren?"

She was just lying there motionlessly, her bodied covered in cuts, not to mention the rather large bump on her head.

"Heh, clumsy ass, you probably just got that bump." I half smiled. I slid my arms under her tiny body and picked her up. I swiftly carried her to her room, and laid her on her bed.

"You've used up way too much chakra. Take it easy today." I walked over to the window and made some hand signs.

–Heh. What will those bastards do when they can't get in?–

As I left I sealed her bedroom door as well. I walked to my room and picked up my bag, then left for school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the Academy)

I walked into the classroom, and all seemed to go quiet at the sight of me. Every girl in the classroom was looking at me as usual, but this time it was different. Their eyes were not filled with happiness, or jealousy, but awe and admiration. I spotted an empty seat and went an sat down. Naruto came over to me and sat down in the empty chair beside me,

"Sasuke, is it true? Is it true that Ren is being personally trained by Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Yea, what of it?" I replied.

"Well.. That's kind of cool. I think everyone else knows too. The way everyone else is taking it is if an elite Jonin ninja like Kakashi-Sensei wants to train your sis, then that must mean there's some real talent in her blood. Which would mean the same for you." Naruto said calmly.

"What are you getting at Naruto?" I said, slightly irritated.

"Everyone here now has respect for the Uchiha Clan. Even more than before I guess. This only means one thing!" Naruto raised his fist to the air and put his foot on my desk, "Someday I have to defeat you and get a name higher than Uchiha!"

"Sure Naruto. But when the day comes that you want to fight for that higher name, you'll have two of us to go through." I said to him with Ren in mind.

For the next hour, me and the whole class sat in the classroom waiting for our sensei. Finally the door opened. Revealing the one and only Kakashi. "Sorry I'm late, oh and by the way I'm your substitute, Iruka had other duties to tend to. Please keep in mind, I'd rather be anywhere but here dealing with you brats, so don't irritate me. Now, open your "Way of the Shinobi Manual" and read chapters 12-30." The whole class grunted at this large amount of reading.

Kakashi sat down at the desk in the front of the room, and pulled out his own book, "Come, Come Paradise".  An intelligent girl with Fuchsia colored hair raised her hand, "Um, Kakashi-Sensei, I was just wondering, where is Ren today?"

He looked up from his book, "Why is it of any of you're concern Sakura?"

She replied, with her gaze fixed on the desk in front of her, "Well, I think it's something we're all wondering, seeing as you guys were sparring today."

Kakashi Stood up," I'll set the record straight for everyone then. Ren is an extremely talented Ninja. I've taken on the task of personally training her. Yes, we sparred this morning. She is not here because she used up a lot of her chakra during our fight, and to be honest, she did better than I expected. Now that that's over with, continue you're reading, and no more questions." He sat back down in his chair only to be interrupted once again by a bunch of Jonin running into the room.

One of them spoke to our Sensei, "There's a problem at the Uchiha Estate."


End file.
